character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sea Angel (Canon, Nippon Ichi)/Unbacked0
Summary Sea Angel are a class of female monster demons. Thye came into being from polluted waters. They always travel in groups where they hunt other demons for food. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies; from 4-A to''' 3-C | Low 1-C''' Name: Varies Origin: Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance Gender: Female Age: Varies Classification: Demon Powers and Abilities: |-|Sea Angel=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Shapeshifting (Can transform into a Magichange weapon), Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Energy Projection, Absorption, Aquatic Respiration, Enhanced Swimming, Statistics Amplification |-|With Evilities=Weapon Mastery, Precognition, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Healing, Reactive Evolution, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Death Manipulation, Instinctive Reactions, Resistance Negation (Can negate elemental resistance to fire, ice, water, air and star), Resistance to Emotional Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Sleep Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Air Manipulation, Astroremkinesis |-|With Innocents=Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification, Death Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Healing, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Astroremkinesis, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification Attack Potency: Varies; from Multi-Solar System Level (Every demon can destroy a vast cluster of stars in a short amount of time) to Galaxy Level (Comparable to powerful Flora Beasts which can effortlessly destroy a Galaxy) | Low Complex Multiverse Level (All Carnage Dimension demons have been stated to have Higher-Dimensional when compared to the rest of the Cosmos which can contain a being stated to be Fifth-Dimensional) Speed: MFTL+ (Every demon can destroy a vast cluster of stars in a short amount of time) | MFTL+ (Can fight on par with people like Mao and Laharl) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Varies; from Multi-Solar System Level to Galaxy Level | Low Complex Multiverse Level Durability: Varies; from Multi-Solar System Level to Galaxy Level | Low Complex Multiverse Level (Carnage Dimension demons can take hits from the strongest Overlords like Killia and Void Dark) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range to Several metres Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Skills: Skills are moves that the Sea Angel can use which deal more damage than normal attacks. ** Bubble Cutter: The Sea Angel turns the two balls that float next to her into water saw blades which cut the opponent. ** Water Guillotine: The Sea Angel makes a large water saw blade which cuts the opponent in half. ** Buccal Cones: The Sea Angel hits the opponent into the air and wraps the horns on the top of her head around the opponent and starts the eat them while absorbing their health. ** Niflheim: The Sea Angel makes a large body of water which she freezes and fires a laser at to destroy the opponent. ** Ice: The Sea Angel freezes the opponent before the ice shatters. ** Mega Ice: The Sea Angel drops a block of ice on the opponent which freezes them and then shatters. ** Giga Ice: The Sea Angel sends the opponent flying into the air before freezing them and making a big ice explosion. * Evilities: Evilities are passive abilities which give the Sea Angel new abilities. ** Lovely Song: Lovely Song is a Unique Evility which increases the stats of every ally by 3%. ** Happy Song: Happy Song is a Unique Evility which increases the amount of EXP an ally will receive for defeating an opponent by 30%. ** Fortune Song: Fortune Song is a Unique Evility which increases the amount of Mana an ally will receive for defeating an opponent by 30%. ** Cute Song: Cute Song is a Unique Evility which increases the amount of health an ally will heal when they are healed by 50%. ** Charmy Song: Charmy Song is a Unique Evility which increases the chances of doing a team attack with her allies by 10%. ** Lucky Song: Lucky Song is a Unique Evility which increases the chance of getting a critical hit when hitting an opponent by 5%. * Innocents: Innocents are living beings that live in items which give the Sea Angel resistances, abilities and increased stats. Key: Netherworld Sea Angel | Carnage Dimension Sea Angel Category:Unbacked0 Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 1